Sweet Reality
by CeePi-chan
Summary: She knew that the fantasies she once dreamed was impossible to fulfill, That she was a princess and one day a prince would rescue her. She threw that thought away years ago and all hope was abandoned for the fulfillment of her dream, but in the deepest reaches of her mind she still believed that there would be a prince that would sweep her off her feet. [ Reader X Rivaille/Levi ]


Sweet Reality

Rivaille X Reader

She stood there, almost lifeless. Her (h/c) hair hung perfectly, its choppy layers framed her face and finished it in style with a deep (f/c) satin bow, her lips colored in a light shade of red and her (e/c) eyes conveyed no emotion.

She was beautiful yet her stern face opposed her figure.

But one thing's for sure about her.. Behind her stoic stature was a girl waiting to be loved, yearning for someone to hold in the coldest nights, wanting to feel the warmth in one's touch.

The cruel world formed her into a monster, a beautiful monster. The world she lived in was unbelievable. A lady like her should be holding tea parties and wearing elegant gowns though here she was, a blade in her hand, fighting for survival.

She knew that the fantasies she once dreamed was impossible to fulfill. That she was a princess and one day a prince would rescue her. She threw that thought away years ago and all hope was abandoned for the fulfillment of her dream, but in the deepest reaches of her mind she still believed that there would be a prince that would sweep her off her feet and save her from this world she lived in.

"Cadet (Y/N)" A low, deep voice startled the girl.

"Yes Corporal?" She asked, the tone in her voice indistinguishable. The girl turned around to face the man with raven black hair. A small grin crept to her lips when she saw the man's half-lidded eyes, struggling to stay awake.

"Make me a cup of coffee" He ordered, a tone of exhaustion trailed his voice. The Corporal's eyes scanned the girl's face for somehow-what a reaction of protest. When he was sure that she was fine with the task, he continued to scribble down on the paper "Now" He said in between a sigh. The girl gave a small nod and proceeded to make a cup of coffee.

Maybe there was still a chance? Maybe it was him all along.. He was the prince and she was the damsel in GREAT distress. The thought of it made her smile, A small smile yet the biggest smile she ever made and for the first time in a long time, She laughed genuinely. Lance Corporal wears a prince costume? As she poured the coffee she couldn't help but imagine how the Corporal's touch felt, how his arms would hold her in the cold night, how his lips would taste-

"Oi" A Familiar voice was heard.

The girl accidentally dropped the mug filled with the bittersweet liquid, A loud "Clack!" Was heard and before she knew it the coffee was all over the floor with broken shards of ceramics. She mentally twitched when she remembered that the Corporal was a guy that hates to see dirt and she was sure that she was going to get a mouthful. She knew what would happen next, The girl prepared herself for the unending scolds of her superior.

Rivaille stood there, his eyes staring intensely at her. He was amazed that the state didn't scare her like what it did to the other cadets. He knew that this girl was one of a kind, one of HIS KIND.

A being which mastered the art of faking, A human great at hiding emotions.

The Corporal sighed.

"Clean this mess immediately"

He grabbed a mug and poured the brown liquid in it.

"And meet me in my office, we still have some papers to evaluate."

And with that he left.

His footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, taking a sip of his coffee, He scanned the area. His emotion less eyes met a familiar door. Lance Corporal didn't hesitate to twist the knob and slowly open the door revealing his spotless office, he went in and slammed the door close.

The Corporal took a sit and continued scribbling. Not long, A person knocked on the door.

"Come in" He said

The girl anxiously stepped in. The corporal gestured at the seat next to him, telling her to take a seat.

She DID sit beside him and that made her heart beat faster.

"Just highlight the dates" The tone in his voice was harsh yet she found comfort in it. She felt safe.

The girl unconsciously fell asleep after hours and hours of highlighting. Rivaille also began to feel tired, he glanced at the lady beside him.

There was something in this girl that made him feel strange. He felt a sensation that he never felt before, A sensation that he longed to feel. He was sure that there were a lot of girls that took a liking in him but this girl was VERY different.

He swept away stray strands of hair from her face and carefully lifted her, he was careful to not wake her up. He carried her to his bedroom and slowly laid her down on the bed. He took off his boots and straps then went to lie on the bed, holding the girl close, he whispered something in her ear.

"Je T'aime, my dear"

And he slowly drifted to sleep.

Yet he didn't notice two large (e/c) orbs wide open, a small grin spread across her face.

She knew that her fantasies weren't only a dream anymore, It was already the sweet reality.


End file.
